Birthday Surprises
by BeforeTheAccident
Summary: A Naruko/Sakura request fic. It's Naruko's birthday and Sakura has arranged all manner of surprises for her girlfriend. For ssvidel3! I'm so sorry it took so long! Smut.


Birthday Surprises

A fic for ssvidel3

* * *

_So this was a request I received ages ago and I feel so bad that I'm only uploading this now, but as everyone knows, I've been real busy. However, I hope this is ok ssvidel3! I tried really hard and I can only apologise for it taking so long and also thank you for being so patient! Without further ado: A Naruko/Sakura smut story!_

* * *

"**Really**!?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Thank you so much Granny Tsunade!"

The Hokage smiled as she watched Naruko begin bouncing up and down excitedly, squealing. The older woman had decided to give Naruko the weekend off due to it being her birthday. The girl was going to turn eighteen the next day and Tsunade had to admit that even ninjas needed to blow off some steam at times.

Sakura watched her girlfriend with a soft smile before opening her mouth.

"Naruko, would you mind stepping out for a little bit?" She requested. "I need to ask Lady Tsunade something."

Naruko turned and shot the other girl a slightly bewildered look, but then she shrugged. "Sure thing Sakura," she agreed. "I'll wait for you outside!" Then the blonde departed.

As soon as the door had shut, Tsunade moved to sit behind her desk. "Is this the part where you request the weekend off?"

Sakura smiled. "You know me through and through Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade chuckled and then flicked her hand in acknowledgement. "Of course you can have the weekend off," she uttered. "Go celebrate."

Sakura smiled sweetly even as her inner began cackling. _Oh…we will._

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up bright and early. She needed to get into Naruko's apartment before the other girl woke up. The pinkette was wildly excited to surprise her- Naruko would be ecstatic once she found out her girlfriend was also off work.

Sakura got dressed hurriedly and then body flickered, appearing quietly in Naruko's living room. _Ugh. This place is a mess. _Sakura held in a tut as she looked around, seeing empty ramen boxes absolutely everywhere. Maybe Sunday afternoon's present would consist of her cleaning this disgusting place up.

The girl shook her head and then decided to get back down to business. She crept quietly out of the living room and then headed up the stairs. A few of the steps creaked, but the pinkette had faith they would not wake her snoozing girlfriend. Naruko never got up before, at least, 12 in the weekends, and she could sleep through pretty much anything. Though Sakura couldn't help but hope she wouldn't sleep through **this **surprise.

The girl slowly lifted the covers and slipped under. She was pleased to see that Naruko hadn't broken the habit of sleeping in the nude. Even as Sakura watched, the girl brought a hand down to scratch at her toned stomach.

The pinkette was almost salivating now.

Step 1 of Naruko's birthday weekend.

Sakura moved forwards and slowly parted her girlfriend's legs until she was staring straight at her sex. She moved her face forward and nuzzled it slightly before darting her tongue out, caressing the other girl's clit.

In her sleep Naruko shifted, letting out the slightest of moans.

Sakura herself was becoming wet now, and she moved a hand down to fiddle with herself as she distributed another lick onto her girlfriend's pussy.

With her other hand, she parted the girl's folds as best she could, dipping her tongue into Naruko's entrance. Naruko grunted slightly and moved a hand down to Sakura's head, stroking the pink mane.

Sakura moaned slightly at the other girl's touch and then moved her head forward again, sucking gently on one of her girlfriend's folds. Naruko's legs moved together, trapping Sakura between them. Sakura continued her licking even as she continued to fondle herself.

"Ahh, Sakura," Naruko murmured the pinkette's name in her sleep, obviously in the middle of a sex dream that Sakura, in real life, was only aiding.

The medical Nin smirked slightly and then increased her licking. Slurping sounded all around them and Naruko's legs tightened around her head even further, locking the girl into place. Sakura continued her assault on the girl's swollen clitoris and eventually Naruko came, moaning loudly even as she grabbed the girl's head.

Naruko stayed still for a moment, her juices leaking into Sakura's mouth and decorating her chin, and then the blonde wriggled slightly.

"Uh, Sakura?" She lifted the covers and then smiled broadly. "I thought that was you!"

Sakura moved her head up and leant her chin on the girl's abdomen, smiling in a good natured way. "Who else would it be bonehead?"

She shifted and pressed a hand to the girl's pussy even as she crawled upwards and pressed her lips onto Naruko's. They kissed passionately, Naruko tasting her own juices on Sakura's tongue, and then they drew apart.

"Happy birthday beautiful." Sakura murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

Naruko went red. "I didn't know you had the weekend off too."

Sakura shifted so that she was lying next to her and then she smiled, resting her head on her hands. "I took it off so I could spend it with you,"

The two girls lay silent for a few moments, smiling at each other and then Sakura sat up. "Right, it's your birthday, so what do you want for breakfast?"

A huge grin spread onto Naruko's face. "Ramen!" She cheered loudly, sitting up, her breasts bouncing in response to the movement.

Sakura gave the girl a deadpan look. "Ramen? It's **breakfast **time Naruko, not lunch time."

Naruko pouted and began tracing a pattern onto the duvet, her expression pitiful. "But it's my birthday." She murmured.

Sakura watched her for a few seconds and then made a show of sighing. "Fine! Get dressed and come downstairs, I'll make you breakfast."

Naruko grinned widely at her. "You're great Sakura!"

"I know." Sakura returned as she got to her feet.

* * *

_Many hours later_

"Phew!" Sakura let out a deep breath as she and Naruko finally settled into their booth.

The two girls had had an extremely busy day. First off, Sakura had organised a birthday lunch for Naruko, inviting all of the girls' friends. That had been step 2 in the birthday weekend. Step 3 had been a lovely long walk, and now they were in the process of step 4; eating out at their favourite restaurant. Both girls loved the place as not only did it incorporate the assortment of food tha Sakura enjoyed eating, it also had a huge variety of ramen, something Naruko could not get over, and, Sakura doubted, ever would.

The pinkette just hoped her girlfriend would refrain from splashing ramen sauce everywhere, **especially **while wearing the new dress Lord Jiraiya had bought for her. To be quite frank, Sakura was rather suspicious of Jiraiya's intentions with the gift. It was a gorgeous red piece of fabric, very low cut and showing off Naruko's generous cleavage. Other than that, however, it was relatively simple; clinging to the blonde's curves in a flattering manner.

_Ah well_ Sakura thought to herself cheekily _It's __**me **__who's getting to enjoy it I guess. _And the girl **was **enjoying it. Indeed as they both began perusing their menus; Sakura couldn't help but steal the occasional glance at her girlfriend's body. Naruko truly was breath-taking and Sakura sometimes found it hard to keep her hands off of her. Especially tonight, she had her all to herself. A smug smirk slipped over Sakura's lips and then the girl gently tipped her foot, causing her heel to fall off.

Naruko was deep in thought, staring at the vast menu of ramens with a troubled look on her face, obviously battling herself inwardly on what to pick, which was why she was so very shocked upon feeling Sakura's toes tickle her inner calf.

The blonde girl's head shot up and she gazed at her girlfriend with her wide blue eyes. Sakura was refusing to make eye contact, but the pinkette had a sly grin on her face as she pretended to eye the menu. However, even as she kept up this ruse, the Haruno's foot slid up closer to Naruko's sex. Naruko never wore knickers, she just didn't see the point, and she wanted to be free at all times (despite Sakura's multiple insistences that her girlfriend should** at least **wear panties while wearing a dress) and so Sakura's toes touched upon the blonde's clit almost immediately.

Naruko stiffened, her eyes widening to an almost comical degree as she realised what her girlfriend was doing.

"Sakura I, uh-" The girl cut herself off with a slight grunt and then went a deep red colour, slumping forwards slightly as she stared at the menu even more intently.

Sakura's grin widened slightly and she moved her toes up and down a little faster. Naruko's sex was becoming rapidly wet and Sakura moved her toe down to dip into the girl's hole before returning to her clitoris again, rubbing it between her toes and making Naruko shudder slightly.

As shocks of pleasure raced up and down her spine, Naruko made to reach for her glass of water. Sakura decided this was the perfect time to increase the pace and upped her rubbing, causing Naruko to let out a quiet moan and nearly drop her glass.

"Uh, oh, uh, Sakura," Naruko's hands gripped the table and she threw her head back slightly, apparently too turned on now to care. She leant forwards slightly, panting, and Sakura watched her tongue waggle lewdly in her hot pink mouth as she tried to resist groaning. "Please, uh, Sakura. I'm going to, ahh."

The pitch was increasing; Sakura's grin became even bigger and she moved her leg up and down rapidly, desperate to see her girlfriend cum. There were a few moments of silence, only punctuated by heavy breathing as Naruko bit her bottom lip to hold in her groans, and then the blond girl came, her juice soaking Sakura's foot. The pinkette felt a swell of heat down in her own groin, so turned on by the sight of her girlfriend cumming in a public place was she.

The Haruno leant forward, almost knocking over her glass of water as she reached out a hand to grasp Naruko's.

"Come on," she whispered. "Let's go."

Naruko, still shuddering slightly from her orgasm, opened her eyes and gazed at Sakura wordlessly. Sakura smiled and then grabbed her up, pulling her out of the restaurant and away, leaving the waiters wondering why they'd booked their table only to ditch out at the last minute.

* * *

Back at Naruko's apartment, clothes simply seemed like an unnecessary obstacle for Sakura. The girl grabbed at the zip on her girlfriend's dress, relishing the sound as it fell away from her beautiful form, revealing bouncing breasts- the nipples already erect. Sakura reached out a hand to paw at the other girl's tits, all the while, leading the girl upstairs, towards the bed. Their tongues were locked in a fluid dance, tangling and untangling, rubbing against each other and sending shivers down each girl's spine.

Sakura kicked open the door to Naruko's bedroom and then they fell onto the bed. This time Naruko took charge, grinning at her pink haired girlfriend, the blond began kissing down her body. Underneath her, Sakura wriggled slightly, excited for the service she was about to receive from her beautiful partner. As the pinkette placed her hands in Naruko's hair, the Uzumaki finally reached her sex. She paused in front of it and Sakura squirmed in anticipation, awaiting the first lick that would send her into spirals of ecstasy.

It took a while coming however and when Sakura looked down, she was rewarded with a cheeky grin from Naruko who then bobbed her head back down and blew softly upon the Haruno's wet sex.

"Uhh," Sakura's head fell back as she let out the groan, and then she pumped her hips up slightly, beginning to get desperate. "Please Naruko. Please."

Naruko answered the girls pleading with a swift lick to her clitoris. It was so fast that it surprised Sakura and the Haruno let out a small yelp of pleasure, her hands immediately reaching down to Naruko's large breasts so she could pinch one of her nipples. In response, Naruko flicked her tongue out and slowly, achingly slowly, licked the length of Sakura's slit, making the pinkette groan loudly.

"Ahh Naruko," she caressed the girl's tits, her eyes shut as she gave into the pleasure. "Yes, deeper."

Naruko retracted her head slightly and then slowly pressed two of her fingers into Sakura's tight entrance. The Haruno let out a squeak and then mewled loudly as her girlfriend brought her tongue back into the fray, aggressively licking at the pinkette's clit while she pumped her fingers in and out of her.

"Yes! Yes!" Sakura was lost in her pleasure, writhing underneath her girlfriend.

Naruko let out a small moan of her own, her mouth muffled by Sakura's pussy. The blue eyed girl gazed up at her girlfriend's face, turned on by her pleasure. Sakura came quickly and Naruko moved upwards to kiss her, both of them breathing heavily, chests rising and falling as their lips touched and their tits brushed against each other.

"Get the…" Sakura was almost breathless, but she managed to recover enough to nod towards the draw next to the bed where the girls kept their strap ons.

Naruko nodded and quickly grabbed one out of the draw, handing it to her girlfriend before lying back, watching as Sakura fixed it to herself. Sakura was always in control once the strap on was involved and Naruko loved it. She knew that the pinkette enjoyed watching her tits bounce up and down, and she loved putting pressure on the blonde's hips, just enough to make her scream.

Even now Sakura had a cheeky grin on her face as she moved to hover over Naruko. Naruko smiled up at her and Sakura stroked her face gently.

"Love you birthday girl." She murmured.

"Love you." Naruko returned before gasping as Sakura slowly inserted herself into her.

The Haruno watched the girl's changing face shape, suppressing a groan as she did so. Then she began moving her hips, her eyes now on the place where their bodies met.

"Uh, oh Kami!" Naruko's arms were limp and lay behind her head as Sakura leant down to press her lips against hers, her green eyes moving to be fixated on the girl's gorgeous natural tits that were bouncing everywhere due to the force Sakura was exerting on top of her.

Sakura couldn't hold in her own groans and her lips fell off of Naruko's as they both moaned loudly.

"Ahh, fuck!" Sakura grabbed Naruko's shoulders for more purchase and began thrusting faster making Naruko's moans become more and more high pitched.

"Yes! Yes!" Naruko yelped before biting her lip and gazing down at Sakura's modest breasts, watching them sway before the pinkette lay her stomach down on hers, thrusting faster and moving in deeper, sending waves of pleasure throughout the Uzumaki's body.

Behind them the headboard banged loudly against the wall and underneath them the bed creaked, but Naruko could hardly hear it as she groaned, in a world of ecstasy.

"Come here." Sakura moaned softly, turning them so that Naruko was on top of her.

Without stopping her momentum, the pinkette continued thrusting into her girlfriend, though she now groaned louder than before as she watched the blonde bounce on top of her, her huge tits jumping as her face pinkened.

"Ahh," saliva leaked out of the side of Naruko's mouth and she grabbed Sakura's hands, placing them on her breasts as she moaned, her voice husky. "Mm, Sakura!"

"Ah, Naruko!" Sakura gazed at her girlfriend, transfixed.

The pace slowed for a few moments as Naruko moved down to kiss her. Their wet lips pressed against each other even as Naruko pleasured herself with Sakura's strap on, grunting slightly into the kiss as her fluids drenched the silicone dick inside her.

"Go faster baby," Sakura moaned once they parted. "I want to watch you cum."

Naruko let out a moan and then began bouncing again, grunting with the effort of not letting her legs give in as they shook with pleasure. After a few moments apparently Sakura could stand it no longer as she grabbed her girlfriend, moving her so that she was lying spread eagled in front of her, her ass up. Without pause, the Haruno reinserted herself inside the other girl's pussy, and they both moaned loudly as the pinkette forced herself in deep, all the way to the hilt. Naruko's moans were stifled slightly by the pillows as Sakura began pumping herself in and out of the girl once more, relishing the way Naruko's ass wiggled every time she pressed herself in deep.

"Are you gonna cum?" She moaned, leaning over so that her mouth was near Naruko's mouth.

Naruko let out an indistinguishable groan as an answer, apparently feeling too much pleasure to answer. Sakura began moving faster and faster, listening as her thighs slapped against Naruko's generously sized ass.

"Mm, harder!" Naruko managed after a few moments of ragged breathing. "Harder!"

Sakura grabbed a bottle of lube from the draw and squirted some onto one of her hands while she kept the other hand on Naruko's hips, rocking herself back and forth inside the girl. As she did this, she began pressing two fingers into Naruko's asshole. The girl's had done it anally before and so Naruko's hole opened easily enough, though it was still tight enough to make Sakura bite her lip.

"I'm gonna make you cum baby." Sakura grunted and then she took herself out of Naruko's pussy, gently pressing herself into the blonde's asshole instead.

Naruko let out a squeak of pleasure and looked over her shoulder, her hair all over her face, to watch as her girlfriend pressed herself inside her.

"Ohhh Kami yes!" The Uzumaki managed before returning her face back into the bedding, groaning as Sakura began moving, their skin slapping against each other, such was the ferocity of the pinkette's movements once she got a good stride going.

Naruko was very near cumming, she groaned, managing to reach a hand back to grab one of Sakura's. Sakura, knowing this was a sign, began thrusting even faster, groaning at the feel of Naruko's tight little asshole around the strap on. The pinkette came first, screaming as her hand tightened around Naruko's. The blonde came swiftly after, her juices squirting out, wetting the bedding underneath her.

Both girls breathed heavily and Naruko let out the smallest of squeaks as Sakura slowly retrieved herself from within her.

"This…this is a pretty good birthday present." The blonde managed after a few moments.

Sakura chuckled and then came to lie next to her girlfriend, grinning as she watched her collapse face first into the sheets.

"I'm enjoying it too." The Haruno replied.

Naruko blushed and gave her a furtive look before reaching out and grabbing the girl's hand again.

They stayed like that for a few moments, entwined, and then Naruko coughed slightly. "I still kinda wish I'd got my ramen though."

Sakura's face dropped. "You and your bloody ramen!"

Naruko gave her a sad look, her lip jutting out and her brow creasing and Sakura let out a sigh, getting off of the bed with a huff. "I'm going, I'm going."

As the Haruno reached the door, Naruko called out. "I love you!"

Sakura stopped and turned her head slightly, a smile upon her face. "I love you too."


End file.
